Scarowinds
by scarowindsfanfiction
Summary: Scarowinds is a planet ruled by The Overlord. Yet a monkey named Barnacos doesn't wish to follow The Overlord... what does The Overlord do to get him to bow down to him?


Once upon a time in a faraway planet known as Scarowinds lived The Overlord. He was a powerful, ferocious beast that ruled the land. The entire planet was filled with monsters... the majority followed him. They knew that he was their leader; however, there was one who didn't follow him... yet he didn't oppose him either. That monster... actually wasn't a monster at all... yet a small monkey that lived in his small island of paradise. The Overlord was angry at the fact that this monkey wouldn't follow him... so he tried to figure out a plan to get him to bow down. First, he stormed onto the island and approached him, "MONKEY! YOU MUST FOLLOW ME OR ELSE!" The monkey looked up at him and laughed, "If you want my respect homie, call me by name first." The Overlord was irritated, "What's your name, Damn Ape." The monkey raised an eyebrow, "Ape? Nope... you see this?" He pointed at his tail, "This is a tail... apes don't have these, homie." The Overlord then grabbed his giant boomstick and roared. In an instant, a bolt of lightning hit the monkey's tail and it desentigrated. The monkey frowned, "That's not cool homie." The Overlord smirked, "I'm not a homie. I'm the almighty Overlord. Remember that." The monkey shrugged, "I'll only remember your name if you remember mine, homie. It's Barnacos... Barnacos Winds." The Overlord shrugged, "So Barnacos... you'll follow me, right?" Barnacos shook his head, "You burned my tail homie Overlord... there's no way that I'll follow you. You got to do better than that homie Overlord." The Overlord was annoyed, but decided to give up for the time being, "You'll follow me soon enough, dirty ape." He then went on his way.

Barnacos enjoyed his life on his island, but all monkeys end up wanting a mate at a point in time. See, there's this thing called mating season and it's something that made the monkey's monkey itch. He wanted to go at it; however, he couldn't. He was completely sexually frustrated. The Overlord, knowing that dirty animals have such issues, decided that he would use this to his advantage. So, he created a toy monkey. The monkey was very well created, yet there were a few defects in it. He figured that Barnacos would be too desperate and not notice. So the toy monkey was dropped on Barnacos' island. Within no time, Barnacos took notice of the toy monkey. He approached it, "What's your name, homie?" The toy looked at Barancos, "Jaxx." Barnacos nodded, "You must be my cousin homie. Welcome to my island. Make yourself at home."

The Overlord was angry at the fact that Jaxx the Monkey couldn't do anything to win over Barnacos. So, he grabbed a ton of mud, sand, and all sorts of small tibits that he could find. He then started to meld them together. After a few weeks, his creation was complete. A small porcelain doll about the size of Barnacos. He smiled at his creation. "My terrifying dollie, your name is Lila." She looked up at him with adorable anime-sized eyes, "Hi Daddy!" He cringed hearing her voice. It was sweet and adorable. It was unlike anything else on the island. "Lila... what do you want to do?" Lila had a huge smile on her face and giggled, "I want to make daddy happy! And... I want to play! I want to play a lot!" The Overlord took a few steps away from the doll, "It's adorable... it's happy... and it wants to play... it's horrendous. Out of everything on this damned planet, this is the worst thing I've ever come across... and what's worse is the fact that it's my own creation." He picked up Lila and looked her straight in the eyes, "Lila... I want you to play with Barnacos Winds... he's a monkey. Play with him and make your father proud." She nodded and smiled, "Of course daddy! Anything to make you happy! I will play with the monkey!"

The Overlord couldn't wait to toss Lila to the monkey. Certainly she'll annoy him so much that Barnacos will finally recognize him as the ruler of this planet. The Overlord dropped Lila on the island and left. He figured that after a week, Barnacos will be begging him to get rid of her. Who would like her? She was creepy as hell. She was cute and had a squeaky voice... it was like she was made of sugar and spice and everything nice. It was a creation that the Overlord couldn't handle.

Lila was walking on the island when Jaxx approached her. She observed him, "You're filthy. Definitely a reject. I'm much prettier than you. You need to just go away... no one likes ugly things like you!" Barnacos overheard the words and immediately rushed in, "Don't call my homie a reject-" He then took notice of the small porcelain doll and his heart thumped. He grabbed his chest, "What is this?" Lila blinked a few times and took notice of the monkey, "Are you Barancos?" Barnacos' face began to burn and he nodded, "That's my name, homie... what's yours?" Lila smiled, "Hi- I'm Lila- let's play!" Barnacos looked over at Jaxx, "Say Cuz... how about you go hang out elsewhere for a bit... I think that I need to take care of Lila right now."

Jaxx left the area. Barnacos then approached Lila, "You said that you wanted to play?" She nodded, "Of course! My daddy sent me here to play with you-" Barnacos then immediately pulled her to him and whispered in her ear, "You'll be my special plaything." Lila giggled, "Ok- let's play then-"

A week later, the Overlord appeared on the island and walked over to Barnacos, "So, ready to bow to me yet?" Barnacos shook his head, "No way homie- I'm loving my life right now-" The Overlord cocked his head to the side, "What do you mean? Didn't you meet-" Before he could finish his statement, Lila rushed over and wrapped her arms around the Overlord's torso, "DADDY! I MISSED YOU! HOW ARE YOU?! I DID WHAT YOU WANTED!" He pushed Lila away from him, "Get off of me!" Lila's face cracked, "I'm sorry Daddy... I didn't mean to make you upset..."

Barnacos couldn't handle the fact that Lila was hit. He then started powering up and then rushed towards the Overlord at full speed, "GOING FAST! TAKE THIS HOMIE!" A kick from Barnacos hit the Overlord in the face, "NEVER TREAT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!" The Overlord raised an eyebrow, "Wife?" He then looked at Lila, "I told you to PLAY with him... NOT MARRY HIM!"

Lila looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry Daddy... but I love him." The Overlord slapped her again, "STUPID DOLL! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS LOVE ON THIS PLANET! ONLY HATRED!" Barnacos then ran towards the Overlord again ready to kick him again; however, the Overlord anticipated his attack and grabbed his leg midair. He then flipped him over. Barnacos' back landed on the ground so hard that it left a mark. The Overlord then towered over Barnacos and pulled his tongue out... ripping it clean out of his mouth, "That's what you get... DIRTY APE."

Lila couldn't handle what was going on, "NO DADDY! THAT'S BAD!" She rushed towards her father and looked up at him with desperate eyes. The eyes began to burn the inside of his retinas, "DAMN IT LILA! STOP THAT!" Lila shook her head, "NO! I love him Daddy!"

The Overlord gave up, "Then you two are to be exiled on his island... for this island is for all the pathetic monsters that don't follow me. Here is a land of no survival." The Overlord left.

Lila quickly rushed to Barnacos, "Are you ok?" Barnacos tried to respond, but only a strange grungy noise came out. Lila began to cry and wrapped her arms around him, "I'll learn everything about you... so... don't worry that you can't speak. I will become your voice. I will become everything that you want of me... because I love you. Even though I like daddy... I will follow you one-hundred percent... because I'm in love with you."

Barnacos wrapped his arms around her as well. They smiled and shared a passionate kiss.

Several years later, a strange man named Sammy G arrived claiming to be the brother of Barnacos. Lila couldn't stand the existance of him. He was ugly. Had a moustache. She hates moustaches. And Barnacos believed that Sammy G was his brother. So, they began to hang out a lot. Lila was being left alone on the island. She was growing sadder and sadder. She wanted to play and whenever Barnacos tried to play with her, Sammy G would steal him away from her. Sammy G's obsession with Barnacos bothered her. She couldn't handle it. So, left the island and began to steal hair from other monsters. After she got all the materials she wanted, she began to create a twin. She perfectly worked hard on this creation of hers. Before she knew it, Aliya was created. Lila smiled and began to play with her twin.

When Barnacos came over, he was shocked with the second porcelain doll. Lila looked at him, "You were neglecting me, so I needed a playmate." Sammy G laughed, "You need a playmate? Haha. Stupid doll. You need to just fucking die." Lila's eyes widened as Sammy G began to walk closer to Lila. He raised his fist and began to attack; however, Aliya jumped in front of the punch, causing her to break. Lila was furious. She then grabbed a stick with fire and placed it on his moustache. "Haha, now you look really dumb-" Sammy G then went to strike Lila again, but this time, Barnacos stopped him. Barnacos then punched him so hard in the nose that it blew up. Sammy G's head then popped off. Barancos then walked over to Aliya and stepped on her. He then picked up Lila.

Lila looked deep into his eyes and looked at him, knowing everything that he was saying, "You're right... we're best together. We should always be together... no one else matters. So... let's never allow this to happen... instead... let's live on this island and be happy together." Barnacos smiled as he kissed her forehead. They then laid down on a patch of grass and allowed sleep to take them over.

When they woke up, they were holding each other's hand. They smiled towards each other. Lila then kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry that I was jealous... but I can't let anyone relative or not have you. I need you that badly." Barnacos nodded and used his finger to write on her body, "I belong to you and only you. Just don't ever leave me." Lila nodded, "I'll never leave you."

THE END. 


End file.
